First Time
by pink1234purple
Summary: Harry is just like his dad, he's a marauder, a quiddich player and is of course obsessed with a red headed girl. Rose Dumbledore hates Harry but will those feelings change? Harry x OC I don't own the image.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Oh yes, the sad disclaimer….

No, I don't own Harry Potter… Sadly

James, Lily and Sirius are all alive in my fic. Hope you enjoy!

The first thing Harry Potter) ever said to the red headed Rose Dumbledore was 'Go out with me?' The first thing Rose Dumbledore had ever said to Harry Potter was 'No thanks' But now, the whole of Hogwarts had got used to this and it was a common, daily occurrence, though Rose losing her temper was extremely funny.

"Professor Potter? What will we be doing in today's lesson?" Called out Hermione eagerly. Lily Evans smiled and was about to reply when an extremely ticked off voice echoed throughout the great hall.

"WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS AN EGO THAT IS SO LARGE, IT CANNOT BE MEASURED?"

Everyone knew who that voice belonged to- no one else had a pair of lungs that could shout that loud. On cue, a blue-eyed and red headed girl walked through, followed by the next generation marauders. Rose stomped over to the Gryffindor table, sat in her usual spot (next to Hermione) and angrily bit into an apple.

"So…." Began Harry, a huge cocky smile on his face, "Is that a yes?"

Hermione sighed. This had been going on for years and now that they were in their 5th year, she felt irritated that this was still going on. If she was being truthful, she would say that Harry and Rose were perfect for each other. They both were very talented and both would do anything for their friends. Hermione now thought of Harry's friends, the famous Marauders. Harry Potter was Prongslet, Ronald Weasley was Padpaws and Teddy Lupin was Moonett. They were the three unstoppable pranksters, well until you put girls in the picture. She was Ron's girlfriend, Ginny was Teddy's girl and Rose….

"GET LOST YOU ANNOYING PRANKSTER! I'D RATHER DATE A SQUID!"

Harry pouted. Hermione and Ginny leaned over to give their boyfriends' a peck on the cheek which made Harry pout harder.

"It's not fair. You two have fit girls to kiss while my girl screams at me"

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL YOU JERK!"

Ginny smiled, "Well, at least we know Rose's lungs haven't torn yet."

Even Rose couldn't help but to smile at these words.


	2. Chapter 2

No. I still don't own Harry Potter. Sniff.

-In Lily Evans's classroom-

Lily sighed as she studied her son. His identical emerald green eyes sparkled to match that huge, permanent cocky grin that was always plastered across his face.

"Look Harry Sweetie," She began, "No girl wants a guy who is clingy. I think you should let Rose get to know you first. Become her friend. Take it from me darling- she'll fall for you like that." Harry sighed.

"I don't want to be friends because I want to be much more. Every time I see her my stomach does a huge flip and I don't know what to say. I end up asking her out because she's so beautiful when she's angry. I love her with all my heart…"

"Harry that was so beaut..." Unfortunately, Lily didn't get to finish her sentence as pupils began to file in for their lesson. Lily watched very closely as Harry caught sight of Rose, his eyes widened in wonder, he ran his hand through his hair and a soft smile replaced his arrogant one.

'He loves her so much.' She thought, smiling at her son's reaction and feeling her heart warm up.

Harry took his seat next to Ron and Lily began to teach.

"Hey Rose!" called Harry eagerly.

"What is it now Potter?" sighed the red head. Suddenly Harry looked quite nervous, he took his hands out of his pockets and stared directly into her eyes.

"Well… Um… I was thinking that this has been going on long enough. I promise to stop bothering you with requests to go out but… Do you want to become friends?"

Rose looked at him in pure shock. The Great Hall became silent. She stared at him for what seemed like forever before smiling and nodding.

And when the two shook hands, everyone had a feeling that this would be interesting.

Pwease Reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the late update! I just have SO much work. mean teachers. :(

oh, i am also sorry for not using capital letters for most of it. stupid caps button stopped working halfway through.

No. I don't own Harry Potter

"Today," beamed Professor Flitwick, "You will need to choose a partner that you will work with for a project, details will be revealed tomorrow but for the remaining minutes but i want you to talk on what we've done today. Hop to it!"

Harry looked around the classroom about to ask somebody to be his partner when he felt a tap on his back. Turning around, he saw that Rose was smiling at him.

"Will you be my partner?" she asked.

"Sure."

It had been 5 months since they had become friends, Rose was now completely comfortable around Harry, she could now easily call Harry one of her closest friends whilst Harry, if possible, had simply fallen further in love with her.

"so what did you think about todays lesson?"

"i thought it was funny when i made malfoy's hair turn pink."

"harry!"

"oh, come on! it was yet another masterpiece pulled off by me, the most amazing marauder ever!"

"you forgot arrogant."

"hey!"

"but that was some cool magic"

"no way... the rule obeying rose dumbledore just said that?"

"shut up"

their exchange was put on hold by lily potter entering the room with a slightly nervous look on her face.

"i'm so sorry but could rose dumbledore come with me? the headmaster wishes to see her." she stood up and followed lily to dumbledores office where she sat down and faced her grandfather.

"grandad? what's wrong?"

dumbledore focused on her with sad blue eyes and took a deep breath.

" leo, your older brother, is dead"

dun dun durrrrr. cliffhanger!

please review and i'll update quicker.


End file.
